References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:                [1] Brunet, G. et al., 1990 Dystrophie musculaire oculo-pharyngée. Recensement des familles françaises et études généalogiques. Rev Neurol 4:429-434.        [2] Blumen, S. C. et al., 1997 Epidemiology and inheritance of oculopharyngeal muscular dystrophy in Israel. Neuromuscul Disord 7:S38-40.        [3] Becher, M. W. et al., 2001 Occulopharyngeal Muscular Dystrophy in Hispanics New Mexicans. JAMA. 286(19):2437-40.        [4] Grewal, R. J. et al., 1999 Mutation Analysis of Oculopharyngeal Muscular Dystrophy in Hispanic American Families. Arch Neurol 56(11):1378-1381.        [5] Yamamoto, A. et al., 2000. Reversal of neuropathology and motor dysfunction in a conditional model of Huntington's disease. Cell 101:57-66.        [6] Meyer-Luehmann, M. et al., 2008. Rapid appearance and local toxicity of amyloid-beta plaques in a mouse model of Alzheimer's disease. Nature 451:720-724.        [17] Spires-Jones, T. L. et al., 2009. Passive immunotherapy rapidly increases structural plasticity in a mouse model of Alzheimer disease. Neurobiol Dis 33:213-220.        [8] McClellan, A. J. & Frydman, J. 2001. Molecular chaperones and the art of recognizing a lost cause. Nat Cell Biol 3:E51-E53.        [9] Winklhofer, K. F. et al., 2001. Geldanamycin restores a defective heat shock response in vivo. J Biol Chem 276:45160-45167.        [10] Tanaka, M. et al., 2004. Trehalose alleviates polyglutamine-mediated pathology in a mouse model of Huntington disease. Nat Med 10:148-154.        [11] Davies, J. E. et al., 2006. Trehalose reduces aggregate formation and delays pathology in a transgenic mouse model of oculopharengeal muscular dystrophy. Hum Mol Genet 15:23-31.        [12] WHO Food Additives (http://www.inchem.org/documents/jecfa/jecmono/v46je05.htm).        [13] Berg, N. O. et al., 1963. Correlation between morphological alterations and enzyme activities in the mucosa of the small intestine. Scand J Gastroenterol 8:703-712.        [14] Hore, P. & Messer. M. 1968. Studies on disaccharidase activities in the small intestine of domestic cats and other carnivorous mammals. Comp Biochem Physiol 24:717-725.        [15] http://www.tga.gov.au/pdf/euguide/ich822602006.pdf.        [16] Langer R 1990. New methods of drug delivery. Science 28; 249:1527-1533.        [17] Oral Trehalose Therapy to Reverse Arterial Aging in Middle-Aged and Older Adults. http://clinicaltrials.gov/ct2/show/NCT01575288.        
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.